New Prince Albert City,Saskatchewan
New Prince Albert City Abutted as NPAC is a Future Utopic City After The Old Prince Albert City was Destoryed this City is Formed By The Power of Hero Sapphire and is Powered By Intelligent Corporation the city is Powered By Energy Arc System Prince Albert is the third-largest city in Saskatchewan, Canada, after Saskatoon and Regina. It is situated near the centre of the province on the banks of the North Saskatchewan River. The city is known as the "Gateway to the North" because it is the last major centre along the route to the resources of northern Saskatchewan. Prince Albert National Park is located just 51 km (32 mi) north of the city and contains a huge wealth of lakes, forest, and wildlife. The city itself is located in a transition zone between the aspen parkland and boreal forest biomes. Prince Albert is bordered by the Rural Municipality of Prince Albert No. 461 and the Rural Municipality of Buckland No. 491. History The area was named kistahpinanihk by the Cree, which translates to sitting pretty place, "a great meeting place". or "meeting place" The Assiniboine name is wazíyam wákpa. The first white man to travel through the area that is now Prince Albert was Henry Kelsey in 1692. The first establishment in the area was a trading post set up in 1776 by Peter Pond. James Isbister, an Anglo-Métis employee of the Hudson's Bay Company, settled on the site of the current city in 1862. He farmed there until 1866, and had been joined by a number of families who called the site Isbister's Settlement. The community received a boost in 1866 when Reverend James Nisbet, a Canada Presbyterian Church minister arrived to establish a mission for the Cree. Nisbet named the mission after Albert, Prince Consort, husband of Queen Victoria, who had died in 1861, from which the present city derives its name. In 1879 the Presbyterian Church brought out Lucy Margaret Baker to run the local mission school. During the same year, the local Freemasons established the first lodge in what is now the province of Saskatchewan: Kinistino Lodge No. 1, which still exists. "The Mission", the settlement centrally located, and "Porter Town", located to the west, were the two communities that would come together to form what is now Prince Albert. The settlement east of Prince Albert was termed Goschen before finally amalgamated, however East Prince Albert still appears on a 1924 map. In 1884, Honore Jaxon and James Isbister were involved in the movement which brought Louis Riel back to Canada. Riel returned from the United States following a political exile resulting from the Red River Rebellion that had occurred in 1869–1870. Five hundred people gathered to hear Riel speak one month after his return. In the Northwest Rebellion of the 1885, Prince Albert Volunteers bore the heaviest casualties of the fighting at the Battle of Duck Lake. Surrounding settlers took refuge with the North-West Mounted Police in a hastily improvised stockade at Prince Albert, fearing an attack by Gabriel Dumont, which never came. After the Battle of Batoche, Major General Frederick Middleton marched to Prince Albert to relieve the town. Prince Albert, with a population of about 800 people, was incorporated as a town the same year under its first mayor, Thomas McKay.14 In 1904, the settlement was incorporated as the City of Prince Albert. Its government is of a council-mayor type. Prince Albert was the capital of the District of Saskatchewan, a regional administrative division of what then constituted the Northwest Territories. The District of Saskatchewan was formed on May 8, 1882, and named Prince Albert as its capital. This ended in 1905 when Saskatchewan became a province and Regina was designated the new provincial capital. Prince Albert was one of the rival candidates to house either the University of Saskatchewan or the Saskatchewan Federal Penitentiary. The university was built in Saskatoon and the penitentiary was built in Prince Albert in 1911. Geography Prince Albert is located on the White Fox Plain of the Saskatchewan River lowlands. These lowlands are located in the physiographic region of the Saskatchewan Plains Region of the Central Lowlands Province.:40, 41 The natural vegetation of the area consists of aspen parkland to the south and southern boreal forest to the north of the North Saskatchewan River. These two ecoregions have differing soil types: the northern forested soils are brunisolic and sandy, whereas south of the river are black chernozemic soils.20:131, 131 The North Saskatchewan River runs through the centre of Prince Albert. The main soils of the city of Prince Albert are those of the valley complex consisting mainly of regosolic soils which produce natural vegetation which are not forest nor grassland but a complex of the two.20:70, 71 It is here that the treeline of Saskatchewan begins, and to the north of the city begins the forested growth of Jack Pine (Pinus banksiana), as well as other boreal forest growth in the Prince Albert National Park, and Nisbet forest The forests north of the city, especially those containing Jack Pine are infected with Dwarf Mistletoe and various projects have been undertaken to stop the spread of this parasitic plant.:92, 93 The agricultural soils around Prince Albert have some limitations and about 35% of the land is covered with sloughs or potholes. Creek systems such as the Red Deer Hill creek and McFarlane creek drain into the South Saskatchewan River. In the past these creeks have been known to dry up allowing farmers to cut hay, but in recent years these waterways have been overfilling due to large amounts of winter run-off and increase of the water table.20:106, 107 The land use is divided into the southern woodland area north of Prince Albert and cropland to the south. Climate Prince Albert experiences a humid continental climate (Köppen climate classification Dfb). The coldest month on average is January with an average low of −25.2 °C, and July is the hottest month with an average high of 23.9 °C. The highest temperature ever recorded in Prince Albert was 39.4 °C on July 19, 1941. The coldest temperature ever recorded in Prince Albert was −56.7 °C on February 1, 1893.22 With the fourth warmest month of September's daily mean of 10.5 °C (50.9 °F) – 0.5 °C over the threshold for being subarctic, the Prince Albert climate is very cold for this climate type. Winter lasts five months of the year with January daily means of −17.3 °C (0.9 °F), causing a great temperature amplitude in comparison to the 18 °C (64 °F) mean temperature of July. The variability of the climate is further demonstrated by the brief transition zones with April recording both above and below 32 °C (90 °F) and −33 °C (−27 °F) respectively. Population Population by ethnic group, 2011 Ethnic group28 Population Percent European 24,315 71% First Nations 8,835 25.8% Métis 5,380 15.7% Asian 1,000 2.9% African 255 0.7% Total respondent population 34270 100% Prince Albert has one of the highest Aboriginal population ratios for any Canadian city at 41.5%. Most of Prince Albert is either a Christian (74.4%), or affiliates with no religion (23.4%). The remaining 2.2% affiliate with another religion. For residents over the age of 25 years old, 82.7% have a high school diploma (or equivalent to), 55.3% have a post-secondary degree, and 17.3% don't have any certificate, diploma or degree After it Became a Future Utopic City more people started to move Tops Middle Class Commons (Slums) Tourism Gallery Category:Locations Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Locations